pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS010: It Takes Xatu to Tango
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 42. Synopsis Crystal tracks down Arceus, who arrives to Ecruteak City Gym. It emits a blast, which destroys half of the Gym. Gold, who survived the attack, goes to track Arceus down. Chapter Plot Crystal goes to capture Arceus, and hits it with a Ball. Archer notes that was a Level Ball, while Proton explains that Crystal can analyze how powerful the Pokémon she has to capture really is. Still, he is a bit surprised she is after Arceus, the Legendary Pokémon they were chasing for a long time. Ariana asks Archer will he just let Crystal do as she pleases, to which Archer shushes her, and lets her watch. Crystal sees that the Level Ball didn't work, and notices Arceus having a sad look to it. Remarking she has to understand Arceus' feelings, Crystal asks why is it so sad, and what does it want. To find more out, she kicks another Ball to capture Arceus. The commanders are surprised, but Arceus lets itself out. Ariana smirks, as Arceus won't go down that easily. Arceus leaves, to which Crystal has Xatee fly her to it, so she can catch it. Ariana is amused, and goes to follow them. Looking at Petrel, Proton and Archer, who are standing still, Ariana yells at them why aren't they going after Arceus. Archer points out their plan is to let Arceus get away. Proton explains that they don't know the location of Sinjoh Ruins, but they do know that Arceus can reveal the path to those ruins. Archer points out that he doesn't even care if Crystal captures Arceus, for they only need to have Arceus show them the way to the ruins. Petrel adds that even Archer asked of him to let Silver claim all the plates, for they can simply take the plates away from him. Ariana is amused the way they want to complete their missions. Archer simply mutters "Very soon..." Crystal follows Arceus, and swears not to give up on catching it. Suddenly, Arceus starts descending down. At Ecruteak City Gym, Chuck, Bugsy and Falkner are waiting at the Gym. Inside, Gold greets Silver. Morty apologizes for mistaking Gold for Silver, but the former is glad, as he hugs Silver. Silver stops Gold, as he can feel some rumbling outside. Morty contacts Chuck, who does not respond. Chuck and the rest look at Arceus, who emits a powerful force that blows away the Gym. Morty and Silver fall down, and the latter looks at Arceus, wondering what is that giant. Togebo endured the attack, and looks for Gold, who is standing up behind him. Gold opens his eyes, and looks at Arceus. Looking at it, Gold realizes that must be the Arceus he was told about, as he can feel that. Despite it being a legend, Gold claims it is a bad thing to attack unprovoked. Exbo uses Blast Burn on Arceus, who reflects the attack back at Gold. Gold sends Aibo, who uses Double Hit, but Arceus deflects Aibo's attack. Gold sees Arceus is strong, and asks Silver what could they do. Seeing Silver is absent, Gold notes they got separated. Arceus continues attacking, to which Gold runs off, and ends up on the end of a ledge. Exbo takes him away so he does not fall down, while Gold wonders where Lance is, considering he was supposed to tell him more about Arceus. As Arceus continues chasing Gold, he starts regretting that he ever wanted to meet Arceus. Suddenly, he stops upon seeing Bugsy on the floor. Gold has Bugsy go atop of Exbo, but Arceus stands behind him. Gold fears for the worst, but Arceus simply ignores Gold and flies away. Gold is uncertain what is up with Arceus. He puts his goggles on as he starts following him on Exbo, and wonders why does it have a sad look on its face, to which Gold offers help. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 42 chapters